maisonikkokufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Trivi-AM
Welcome Hi, welcome to Maison Ikkoku Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brad Swaile page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryoga04 (Talk) 13:51, October 8, 2012 Hi Hi Triv. Hope you're doing well. I posted this message on your message wall on Urusei Yatsura Wiki's but it seems the system did not notify you. Do you remember, a few months ago, I had asked you if you could cast your eyes over one of the articles I'd written in the Maison Ikkoku wiki? You told me to keep writing and that it'd soon improve. Well, I've developed a few articles here and would really love to hear your opinion on them: Dimensional Switch, Where's Darling?, Fantasy Balloon Gum, Swimsuit Rhapsody, and Date with a Spirit :) Hope I'm causing no inconvenience. Ryoga (talk) 10:48, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you so much Triv! Your comment was not harsh at all! I will definitely work on that issue :) :You've been watching Maison Ikkoku? That's awesome! I have a few more episodes to watch and I hope to complete the series by Christmas day. I've completed three volumes of the manga btw. New autumn anime? Can you recommend a few good ones? I don't think I'll be able to watch all of them. Ooh, I did complete Sket Dance back in November? It's really good. :It's hard to believe you're bored writing Ranma summaries :D All the articles you write look so good. Why don't you write an article for some other series then (*cough*Maison Ikkoku, maybe?*cough). Just kidding. I know it's hard to write summaries at times. Thanks again Triv :) Ryoga (talk) 03:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I know Triv, Ranma series is long. Thanks for the anime recommendations btw. As a fan of seinen manga, I don't mind moderate adult themes in anime :) Ryoga (talk) 03:42, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Yep, thanks again :) Ryoga (talk) 04:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) A favour? Hi Triv, would you be able to do me a favour? Can you copy-edit Love is in the Air! Which One Does Kyoko Love Best?? I am definitely going to opt for some writing class, lol. I love writing, but I just can't find the right words to express my thoughts :( If you copy-edit it, I'll be able to understand where I've made mistakes and thus work hard to correct them :) Hope you don't mind me asking such silly favours every now and then.. Ryoga (talk) 11:38, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the copy-edit Triv. You're amazing. By the way, I have a doubt. You live in the UK, right? I was searching for some free online courses and came across Open University's online courses. Are they free or do I have to pay? There are quite a few courses (like creative writing, fiction etc.) and I'd really love to do them. I already created an account there but am waiting to see if it's free or not. Ryoga (talk) 11:46, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks Triv. Bet they'd charge me a lot, since I'm very far away from the UK. I'll put my "English writing" dream on hold for now :D Ryoga (talk) 10:48, April 15, 2013 (UTC)